lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Rubelline
Rubelline is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. She is a vampire with origins unknown, being a rather self-loathing person that hides it with a false positive mood. Despite all that, she hosts parties at her apartment and is trying to reacquaint herself with Rachel Harel, which she has not succeeded (yet?). She is a user of the rare Red Energy, and is one or two in Toroko Warriors to utilize it. Her powers are balanced, having offensive and defensive strategies in combination with good speed and control. Rubelline has a good mix of standard and advanced moves, and it can be rather tricky to fight her with all her advantages. As a downside though, she has no real big or notable advantages, so the player is forced to use everything she has in order to get out of some messes or score wins if they want to succeed. Rubelline is often recommended as the perfect starting character for the game. Playstyle Rubelline is pretty tall, but despite a weight of 140 pounds her jumps are high and she floats above the ground when she reaches a "running" point. Her defenses are alright and she has good health, able to withstand plenty of hits. She also controls very well, the player able to find ease in controlling Rubelline around the battlefield. So for the most part, she's rather average, with a slight advantage in control. As she has the ability to fly, she also has her own moveset adapted for aerial use. Because of all this, she's recommended for first-time players to use her in order to get used to the game. When it comes to Rubelline's statistics, her speed is rather average but gets faster the more the player flies around without colliding with walls or without stopping. The player can tell how fast she's going by how many afterimages she leaves behind as she runs. If she gets fast enough, she can take flight into the air and get into her aerial stance, able to do combat from there. Rubelline's max speed is one of the fastest paces a character could ever go at in this game. This speed can be increased by holding the inner triggers, which boost her Red Energy and speed up the process of flying. Rubelline's offense is a force to be reckoned with. While she's not absurdly strong, her attacks come out really quickly and she doesn't knock anyone too far away from her, meaning that she has some of the highest combo potential in the entire game. However, she can only keep that level of speed if she has Red Energy inside her...if it runs out, her attacks become slower, and slow characters can break away from her grip. At max Red Energy level, Rubelline's attacks are definitely at their strongest and she can punch holes in defense-focused characters. Rubelline has good defensive talent. Using it, she can create shields to rebound projectiles or prevent attacks from touching her, or both. She can also spin this shield around to prevent her from being attacked from behind, but this isn't too effective as faster foes will outspeed her shield turning and attack her anyway. This shield is one of the few that cannot be broken by any means, it is an indefinite shield that only stops when she actually takes damage or when the player chooses to disable it. She can also coat herself with armor using the energy, boosting her overall defense without sacrificing any agility. Rubelline utilizes Red Energy for the entire duration she is in battle, and she can gain more from charging herself up. It's very important to not let her Red Energy level dip below zero, as if it does while she's in sunny weather and in the open, there are serious consequences. Her life will quickly drain under sunlight, and her Red Energy will not charge while she's literally dying, so she needs to find some shade and recharge in there. Managing Red Energy supply is extremely important, as if she doesn't, the entire tide of the battle can change in her enemy's favor. As Rubelline is a general vampire, she has the ability to suck blood and refuel herself with it. By punching her opponents with her palms out, she can drain blood from foes, but she can also bite them after a combo and not let go, sucking off as much blood as she possibly can before the opponent can throw her off. When she sucks blood, she also quickly refuels her Red Energy as well as her overall health, so sometimes throwing combos onto opponents when she's in a critical situation can really help. If opponents are smart, they'll try to stay away from her but with great enough speed, she can catch them before they can move away. Thanks to her good pool of small advantages, Rubelline has multiple strategies she can use on the battlefield. Rubelline, in addition in being able to draw blood from opponents and charge up her power by getting more Red Energy, can grab her opponents and drag them across the walls or drop them from high heights, or even force them into traps or small spaces. However, the player should have a good understanding of Rubelline's abilities before trying out complex strategies, for it's just as easy for Rubelline to fall into opponents' traps or be unable to finish them off. Along with Alcyone, Rubelline has some of the very best aerial combat. Rubelline can slash with her claws in the air just as easily as she can on the ground, and she can slam down opponents that try to attack her from either ground or air. From there, she can also dive into her opponents and punch the hell out of them, or lift them up into the air and go down with them to cause heavy damage. She can additionally fly atop rooftops or go through windows, negating the need to use staircases or elevators to go up levels of buildings and things like that. Rubelline has only a few crippling flaws. For one, she has no huge advantage in her fighting style, without boosts most of her statistics are average or just fine at best, but she doesn't really have a poor statistic so all's good for her really. For two, the player must absolutely recharge her Red Energy if they want to keep her alive in sunlight, and as that's the usual weather for most arenas, that's quite important for her. As the energy is always activated, using attacks drains from her meter. She has lots of Red Energy in truth, but it drains so quickly in little time so it's not even funny. Her rather balanced skills allows her to fit almost any role besides a healer. Players can find excuses to use her on the offense, make her a powerful defense for the team, or just use her ask they desire. The amount of possibilities she has to help a team is absurd, more than any other fighter in the game. Therefore, both beginner and expert players should have no problem getting adjusted to Rubelline's gameplay style. Players that play around enough though will find that Rubelline actually works best on her own, but she CAN fit onto a team. Rubelline's FINALE is the Crimson Fury. Once she hits max Red Energy and she's able to use her FINALE, her whole Red Energy bar will drain and half of it will be released into the air, turning it into a cloudy night sky. For thirty seconds, the player can use the remaining half of her energy to attack and slash at opponents with much more powerful, more ferocious attacks, and recharge her energy at absurd rates. After thirty seconds, the skies will part into sunlight regardless of what weather it was before. If the setting is already at night, all the energy will be Rubelline's for her to use, the whole event lasting a full minute. Even though she doesn't shine in any particular field really, Rubelline's balanced statistics and her easy-to-use skills allow her to be picked up easily by any player as a main, even though they have to watch out for her glaringly quick Red Energy drainage. More experienced players will find less viability in her however. Notable techniques Red Energy Charge Important to her vitality, by holding the bottom triggers together Rubelline will charge up Red Energy. Keep her Red Energy up with this move or she will suffer heavy consequences in the sunlight, and her chances of winning will "burn up". If she's in her Crimson Fury state, then this move will charge up her energy bar much faster, which is important for when she needs to fight back in sunny weather after the move's duration is over. Quick Grab If Rubelline's somewhat close to a foe, she can get over to them at supersonic speeds and grab them by the shoulders if the player presses one of the bottom triggers. From there, the player can beat the hell out of them, lift them up into the air and drag them across the floor or walls Ridley-style, smack them far away with a powerful attack, or simply suck out their blood for power and energy. The action performed depends on the press of the left thumbstick. I Disappear By pressing the jump button after double jumping, Rubelline will disappear, taking her clothes off quickly and storing them in a little pocket dimension so they won't be seen on her. Foes can make out her "wavy outline" and make a run for it, but she can attack them if she's quick enough or if they're too dumb to notice her. The disappearing lasts for only ten seconds overall, but it can really help her out. Once she reappears, she'll quickly put her clothes back on. Takeover If the player presses both attack buttons after she drains an opponent of health, and if they're near death already, she'll take control of them and they'll become her "minion". They will follow her around and do as she does. If they lose all their health again, they're down for good. Rubelline can only have up to three minions at one time. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Rubelline Tifft looks undeniably cute and friendly, but she despite hosting so many parties at her home is rather self-loathing and not really all that confident. She was once a normal human being, but after being bitten by _____ she became a powerful, yet rather benevolent vampire. She's wealthy and throws money rather aimlessly, buying stuff she probably doesn't or will never need." ''Alt'' :"Even though not truly a jolly person, Rubelline is a jack-of-all-trades, and a master of none, meaning that she's got good stats overall but she doesn't have a specific strength. Making up for her lack of actual strengths, she does have a lot of options others don't have, such as leeching health off of others and carrying her foes and shredding them against the concrete. Thanks to all her different possible strategies, she's pretty unpredictable!" ''FINALE'' :"Taking half of all her Red Energy and converting it into a night with the full moon overhead, Rubelline will go mad with what remains of her power and lash it out on all her foes! Take control of her and slash through all enemies you can, charge up loads of energy or sap away as much as you can! If it was already night, all that energy is kept for herself, allowing herself to keep going strong for another half-minute! Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages